King of Dragon Pass Wiki
Welcome to King of Dragon Pass Wiki Set in the fictional world of Glorantha, King of Dragon Pass is the saga of colonizing a magical frontier. Guiding your clan of volatile dirt-farmers to victory is no easy task, but the information contained here should assist in achieving the crown. A work in progress, this wiki is dedicated to the accumulation of information and lore pertaining to King of Dragon Pass on iOS, Android, PC and Mac. KoDP News August 9, 2018 Here is the link for the official Six Ages site. The Steam link will be added, and if there is a GoG release, that will be included. https://sixages.com/ August 2, 2018 There is now a link for Six Ages Wiki. This is the spiritual successor on King of Dragon Pass. It is available on iOS now, and will be out later on Steam. July 28, 2015 King of Dragon Pass is now available on Steam! http://store.steampowered.com/app/352220 While it doesn't have the update content from the iOS version, it will be patched in later. July 17, 2015 Excellent news for those who wanted the updated version, King of Dragon Pass will be coming to Steam on July 28th, 2015. You can see the announcement here: http://kingofdragonpass.blogspot.com/2015/07/full-circle.html And here is the Steam Page: http://store.steampowered.com/app/352220 December 21, 2014 For those who have an iOS device, King of Dragon Pass is currently on sale for 40% off: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/king-of-dragon-pass/id335545504?mt=8&ign-mpt=uo%3D4 November 5, 2014 There is a new blog entry about why Six Ages is set in the world of Glorantha. http://sixages.blogspot.com/2014/11/those-stories.html October 29, 2014 Some very big news today. First, King of Dragon Pass turns 15 years old today! Happy Birthday! In celebration of this, it is currently 75% off on GoG, and the iOS, Android, and Windows Phone versions are 50% off. The best news? A spiritual successor to King of Dragon Pass is in the works. It's current working title is Six Ages, and more information may be found here: Six Ages And here is information on its development blog: Six Ages Development Blog One thing I'd like to reiterate is Six Ages is in very early stages, and it won't be out before 2016 (at least according to the above links). As more information comes out, you can be sure this site will be updated. October 25, 2014 King of Dragon Pass is out on the Windows Phone Store. It actually came out a while ago, so I apologize for missing it. You can find it here: http://www.windowsphone.com/en-us/store/app/king-of-dragon-pass/1c49f60b-a17e-4a3d-9696-b660f3ffb878 September 10, 2014 King of Dragon Pass keeps expanding its reach. It is now available on Amazon.com for a variety of Kindle devices: http://www.amazon.com/HeroCraft-King-of-Dragon-Pass/dp/B00NBQKDL6 August 29, 2014 The Let's Play of with KoDP by BoardGameGeekTV is now available on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkOtulEObpc&feature=youtu.be Learn more about KoDP Your Game * Beginner's Guide * Clan Creation * User Interface * Glossary * Seasons * Events * Clan Ring * Farming * Magic * Blessings * Battle * Exploration * Trade * Diplomacy * Heroquests * Treasures Your Clansmen * Clan * The Orlanthi * Orlanthi Gods Your World *Glorantha *Dragon Pass *Races Your History * Heortland * Pharaoh * Dragon Friends Your Wiki *Editing Guidelines *Things To Do * * *Video Vault Extras *King of Dragon Pass Art *KoDP Cheats *KoDP Glitches *KoDP Rumors *KoDP Tips *Old News Disclaimer This web site is neither endorsed by nor associated with A Sharp. The KingDragonPass Twitter feed is not affiliated with the King of Dragon Pass wiki. Trademarks: King of Dragon Pass™ is a trademark of A Sharp. All other trademarks referenced on this website are the property of their respective owners. Copyright: King of Dragon Pass™ art, images, and text are the property of A Sharp. Gloranthan lore is the property of A Sharp and Issaries, Inc. Twitter Help KoDP Wiki Grow We need your help editing! To create a new page, simply type the title in the box below. Not sure what to do? Check our Things To Do page. Links *Official Six Ages Site *Six Ages Wiki *A Sharp, LLC *Official KoDP Twitter *A Sharp, LLC Twitter *A Sharp, LLC on Facebook *KoDP Developer Blog *Six Ages Developer Blog *King of Dragon Pass on Steam *KoDP on GOG.com *KoDP on Apple App Store *KoDP on Android *KoDP on Amazon for Kindle Devices *KoDP on Windows Phone *KoDP Soundtrack on SoundCloud *Glorantha Wiki Category:Browse